


Are You Better Than Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Macaron challenges Marshmallow to prove which one is the better conductor.
Relationships: Macaron Cookie/Marshmallow Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 24





	Are You Better Than Me?

It was the usual squabbling for the two conductors; Marshmallow yelling about whatever Macaron was “doing wrong,” and Macaron just taking it. 

“You were so off beat on the end! I can’t believe this!” Marshmallow yelled at the shorter girl, who was putting her drum away. “Soon enough, you’ll be ruining the entire parade!” 

Macaron turned to look at Marshmallow, her face not saying anything. She started mumbling quiet things to herself, walking towards the taller girl. 

“What are you mumbling about?!” The trumpet player put her hands hard on her hips, glaring at the drummer.

“...Do you really hate me so much, Marshmallow?” Her gaze was lowered, not looking into the other’s eyes. The other’s stern expression softened slightly, turning from a harsh glare to a concerned gaze. 

Did she? In all honesty, Marshmallow didn’t know what she felt about the other. She should’ve hated her, she was always messing up, but... she couldn’t bring herself to stop talking to her.

Marshmallow stepped closer to Macaron, making the shorter girl look at her. Her deep pink eyes had no shine in them, seeming unhappy. “... I’m sorry, Macaron.” Was all the taller could muster. 

Macaron looked into her eyes, her expression unreadable. And then, she smiled. “That’s all I wanted to hear.” She stepped forward and put her arms around the other, putting her head in the crook of her neck. 

“H-hey!” Marshmallow said in rejection, but didn’t push her away. She sighed and hugged her back, shutting her eyes. 

“...Don’t let any of the other band members hear about this, okay? Rockstar would literally NEVER let me forget.” Marshmallow muttered, and Macaron giggled.

“Sure thing.” 

They stayed in that position for a bit longer, just taking in each other’s presence. Eventually, Macaron stepped away. “Neither of us are really a better conductor than the other, right?” She asked.

Marshmallow let out a hearty laugh. “Oh, no! I’ll always be the better conductor, Macaron.” She folded her arms, and the aforementioned cookie rolled her eyes. 

“Why don’t you prove it, then?” Marshmallow raised an eyebrow. “Meet me in the storage room tomorrow after practice.” She tilted her head with a sweet smile. 

The taller’s eyebrows furrowed. “Okay?” She couldn’t say anything further as the drummer left, and she soon followed. 

The next day, while most of the band was talking and packing up to go, Marshmallow opened the door to the storage room. She stepped in and looked around, Macaron nowhere in sight.

She huffed. “Where is that girl?” She muttered and continued further into the room. It was mostly band instruments stored in boxes, with some parade decorations or other things. Organized, Marshmallow liked it.

“EEP!” She jumped as the door out shut behind her. 

Click!

She turned around just in time to see Macaron lock the door and continue towards her.

“Macaron! What is the meaning of this?” She yelled, but the aforementioned cookie immediately motioned for her to keep it down, continuing towards her till they were right in front of each other.

She locked eyes with the taller cookie. “Marshmallow, are you ready for our tests?” She asked innocently, tilting her head. 

Marshmallow crossed her arms and nodded. “Of course!” She glanced away. “What is it, anyway?” Macaron smiled.

“It’s a test of durability. To see how long you can stay quiet.” She giggled as Marshmallow raised an eyebrow. “But don’t worry, you can back out if you’d like.”

“A test that requires me to be quiet that I might want to back out of? What on earth is this test, Macaron-?!” The shorter cookie silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. 

Marshmallow crossed her arms, and Macaron took it as an invitation to proceed. “Have you ever partaken in a sexual activity with another woman?” The drummer asked, giggling sweetly as the trumpet player’s face cascaded into a deep red.

She sputtered, “Wh-What kind of question is th-that?!” Her face was hot, and she didn’t understand how the shorter girl could ask it so casually.

“Well, it’s because you’re going to if you don’t back out of this.” Macaron gazed away, and Marshmallow’s face just became a deeper red. She couldn’t muster any words, she just stared and sputtered. “If you don’t want to do this, I’ll unlock the door and let you leave.” Macaron informed her, stepping away slightly. 

Marshmallow swallowed hard, smacking her hands together to calm herself down. She took a deep breath, then met eyes with Macaron. “I’ll do it.” 

“What?” The shorter girl was surprised.

Marshmallow nodded. “Considering you’re giving me the chance to leave, I have to trust you a little. What’s the full challenge?” Macaron stared in surprise, but cleared her throat.

“Okay-“ She sighed. “We’ll take turns, well, pleasuring each other. The challenge is to stay quiet. The first one of us to get loud is the loser.” She explained, taking off her hat. She reached over and took the other girls off too, discarding them into a corner.

“Alright! Trust me, I know how to be quiet!” The taller yelled. Macaron gave a glare, but sighed. 

“Let’s just get undressed.” She walked towards Marshmallow and started removing her jacket. 

The trumpet player didn’t fight it, she reached forward and unbuttoned the drummer’s petticoat. The two continued like that until they were only in bras and panties.

They stared at each other’s half naked bodies, both red with embarrassment. Neither of them really knew how to continue with what they were doing, just staring at each other.

“Alright, I’ll go first. Feel free to touch me any way you want.” Macaron said, tucking her arms behind her back. Marshmallow stepped forward, not exactly sure what to do. “...You really haven’t touched another woman before, have you?” She asked.

The taller looked away bashfully. “You expect me to have?” 

“True. Here, let me help you-“ The shorter grabbed the other’s wrists and brought them to her breasts. “Take off my bra.” Marshmallow’s blush deepened, but she abided and reached her hands around to her bra clip. 

She undid it easily and pulled the piece of clothing off, stopping in place. Macaron was shorter, but her breasts were a bit bigger than Marshmallow’s. The taller girl froze and stared, flustering.

Macaron glanced away and back. “Are you going to continue, or..?” Marshmallow snapped out of her daze and discarded the bra, turning back to the other.

“Ah-!” Macaron made a sharp noise when the trumpeter cupped her breasts in her hands, massaging them skillfully. “Fuck...” She growled and swallowed hard, shutting her eyes. Marshmallow clenched her teeth as Macaron relaxed into her touch, only quiet noises of pleasure coming from her mouth. 

The taller removed one hand from the other’s breast, still massaging her with the other, and snaked one of her hands into her panties. She rubbed the smaller’s thigh, feeling her shake, and continued rubbing.

She worked her hand up her leg until she was right next to her entrance. “Oh~!” Macaron squeaked as Marshmallow rubbed her entrance. It was wet as a used washcloth, and the taller teased it with her fingers, rubbing the surface but not actually going in. “Marshy~...” The shorter girl said dreamily, looking into the aforementioned girls eyes. There was a certain lust in both of their eyes, and they knew they both desperately wanted this.

“Ah-!” Macaron squeaked when Marshmallow put one finger into her entrance, moving it around. “Fuck...” She bucked her hips down, and the taller girl chuckled.

“You need to be patient, Macaron~” She chuckled, inserting another finger. The drummer kept moaning as the other moved her fingers apart and around, stretching out her wet pussy.

Macaron leaned against Marshmallow and put her hands on her shoulder’s, attempting again to drive the fingers deeper. She looked up at the other with lust-filled eyes as the taller inserted a third finger, continuing to spread them out and pleasure the other.

“Fuck-!” She gave a mini yell as Marshmallow’s fingers grazed her g-spot. Marshmallow grinned and targeted the spot with her fingers. “Ah- aaaH~! M-Marshmallow~!” The aforementioned drove her fingers as deep as she could, hearing Macaron desperately moaning her name.

The trumpeter felt the walls of the drummer’s entrance tighten around her fingers, and before she could do anything- “MARSHMALLOW~!” Macaron yelled in a loud moan, climaxing on Marshmallow’s hand and in the panties that they’d both forgotten to remove. 

The shorter panted, legs shaking, as the taller removed her cum-stained fingers, licking the cum off of them. After a few moments, Macaron got her breath back, looking into the other’s eyes. “I’m assuming I won~?” The taller winked, putting her hands on her hips, and the shorter glared.

“Next... week...” She was panting heavily, struggling to speak. “Meet me here... again. It’ll be my turn to... fuck you.” She cleared her throat. “Let’s just get dressed, okay..? I need to change my panties...” 

“Alright.”

For now, Marshmallow remains the better conductor.


End file.
